helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dambara Ruru
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Hiroshima, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Danbara Ruru '(段原瑠々) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography 2013 Danbara participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join On September 15, Danbara graduated from Actor's School Hiroshima. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Danbara was uploaded to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. Profile Stats= *'Name: Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) *'Nickname:' RunRun (るんるん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Otake, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Help me!!" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho Trivia *She has an older sister named Danbara Riri. *She was a 19th generation student of Actor's School Hiroshima, she graduated on September 15, 2013. *When asked why she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She said that her skills would be improved by the lessons. *She was asked what she reflected on when the fourth round was over. She wondered whether she can dance cool, and thought about her smile and facial expression while singing, and while dancing too. She was nervous and says she probably didn't learn it by heart, and that was a problem. She goes on to say the whole experience - learning a new dance, being taught a new song, practicing with everyone, and just being with everyone - was really fun. She says she's a long way off right now, and though she's excited about it all, she's also a bit scared. *When asked why she wanted to join Morning Musume, she replied that when she would go to a concert, the members seemed to shine and she thought "Ah, I want to do that too!". *She says she wants to do solos. She wants to convey her energy to the people listening to her singing and for them to be moved. To her, Morning Musume is a unit that projects their energy and power like that, so for now she wants to be in Morning Musume. *They asked "what if you're given the chance to debut in another unit?" Ruru said, if she had the chance to debut, she'd be super happy. *When asked who she aspires to be like in Hello! Project, she said Sayashi Riho. Their activity with dancing isn't all that different, so once she is a Kenshuusei she wants to learn from her. *She is the fourth Hello! Project member to have a birthday on May 7, the others being Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori, Morning Musume 5th generation member Konno Asami, and Morning Musume 10th Generation member Sato Masaki. External Links *Ameba Blog *Official Facebook *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 additions Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Article stubs Category:May Births Category:2001 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Taurus Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation